


Нечто неоценимое

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что было можно потерять, они уже потеряли, осталось только то, что терять нельзя — никогда, ни в коем случае.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нечто неоценимое

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2015.  
> За вычитку спасибо Граммушке *3*

Они с самого начала были вынуждены выживать только вдвоем: с того самого дня, когда Андреа, приехавшая домой в отпуск на пару недель, предложила подбросить Эми до университета, а та согласилась. Молчание на протяжении всей поездки было неловким, как между чужими людьми — они тогда и правда были чужими, хоть Андреа и не любит вспоминать прошлое, — пока неожиданно не прервалось криками вдалеке и каким-то утробным урчанием поблизости, которое способны издавать разве что твари из фильмов ужасов.

А потом появились эти самые твари, не менее мерзкие, но гораздо более страшные, чем на экране. Страшные тем, что все они, все до одного были узнаваемы: вот это — молочник, а это — мороженщик, а вот студент всего на курс старше Эми. Первым возник вопрос «что же с ними стало?», но очень быстро он сменился на «что же станет с нами?», и это было, может быть, эгоистично и бесчеловечно, но очень, очень по-человечески.

Теперь у Эми остается Андреа и больше ничего, никого, а у Андреа остается Эми и постоянная ответственность, больше, чем десять лет назад, когда родители уехали в отпуск и вверили ей сестру на целый месяц. Только сейчас это ее это не беспокоит, не тяготит, и не возникает желания скинуть ношу на кого-то другого.

У Эми слишком горячее сердце, а у Андреа достаточно холодная голова, чтобы понять: сестру нельзя отпускать от себя ни на шаг. Все, что было можно потерять, они уже потеряли, осталось только то, что терять нельзя — никогда и ни в коем случае.

Перед тем, как они встречают Дейла и группу, Андреа впервые убивает ходячего, хоть и не думает об этом как об убийстве: он и так мертв, уже давно, а то, что от него осталось, осмелилось броситься на Эми. Гнилая кровь заливает лицо — кровь настоящая, ещё не успевшая превратиться в черную жижу ходячих, — и наконец-то недвижный мертвец становится похож на живого. Эми отрывает от низа своей футболки кусок мягкой, истончившейся от долгой носки ткани и вытирает Андреа щеки, лоб, губы — старательно и очень осторожно. Андреа представляет, что вместо вони разложения чувствует запах кожи сестры.

Двенадцать лет разницы — большой срок. Раньше, когда Андреа дома не жила, а приезжала на несколько дней пару раз в году, он казался и вовсе огромным, но теперь сокращается с каждым днем, пока между ними с Эми не остается только граница, размытая кровью, которая проливается повсюду, ливнями, под которыми они мерзнут вместе, и страхом, который загоняет их по ночам в один спальный мешок.

Все остальные — Дейл, Лори, Шейн, их группа — этого не говорят, но Андреа ясно читает по их взглядам: Эми не сможет выжить в одиночку. Она слишком красивая, слишком ласковая девочка, в то время как у Андреа грязь под ногтями, которую она вычищает лезвием ножа, никого не стесняясь, и какая-то муть на душе, которую и ножом не соскоблишь. Если Эми не испытывает ни к кому ненависти — значит, ее нужно научить, и кроме Андреа это сделать некому.

Андреа злится на всю группу, пока не чувствует, как сестра крепко сжимает ее ладонь в своей, и тогда она понимает: есть они с Эми, а есть остальные. Они не видят мужества Эми так, как видит его Андреа. Можно научиться убивать и ходячих, и людей, превратить опыт в привычку, но для того, чтобы не пустить в свою душу ожесточение к тому миру, в котором им приходится теперь жить, требуется совершенно иная, особенная храбрость.

Эми — ее единственная надежда, и Андреа бережет эту надежду, как последний тлеющий уголек, сжимает ее прямо в ладони, не обращая внимания на ожоги и боль. Не подпускает к сестре никого, а в ответ на каждый беззлобный смешок чуть ли не рычит, и тогда ее называют дикой, чокнутой, психованной, спрашивают что-то про дурку, но это неважно — потому что в ладони ее лежит нечто неоценимое. Абсолютно бесценное.

У Эми горячие ладони, но ледяные ступни, и Андреа, снова никого не стесняясь, долго растирает их грубоватой тканью собственной толстовки по вечерам, когда все собираются у общего костра. Учить сестру ненависти она и не думает.

Эми нравятся русалки, поэтому Андреа застегивает на ее шее серебряную цепочку кулона с одной из них и в ответ на восторженный взгляд говорит, что это просто так, безделушка, которая ничего не стоит, а сама думает обо всех пропущенных днях рождения Эми, когда ограничивалась открыткой и ничего не значившим «люблю тебя» по телефону.

У Эми горячие губы, а Андреа уже давно не доверяет своему холодному рассудку.


End file.
